Clandestine
by Eclair Designs
Summary: Sequel to Coping: Shawn goes undercover for the DEA. Full Summary located in Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Clandestine (A Psych Story) **

**A/N: This is the sequel to Coping. Coping the Series has been discarded. Of course as I promised, I will be doing a lot of one-shots after what happened in Coping and ones that dealt with Cassidy's pregnancy. Please let me know what you think of this prologue. Depending on the amount of votes and comments will determine if I will continue with it or not. So drop a review, please. **

**Summary:**

Sequel to Coping: A little over a year has passed since the incident with Charlie Briggs. Shawn and Cassidy are now married and have a daughter. One day, Special Agent Miller goes to Cassidy for help. He wants Shawn to work undercover for the DEA. Frightened that Shawn could be hurt or much worse, Cassidy denies the request much to Miller's dismay.

Furious at the fact that Cassidy denied him, he goes behind Cassidy's back and asks Shawn for help in person. Sworn to secrecy, Shawn keeps his new case hidden from his wife in fear of endangering her and his daughter's lives. When Shawn gets close to solving the case, his cover is blown and things begin to spiral downhill.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Gus pulled against the ropes that bound his hands behind his chair. He'd seen so many movies in which the hero was able to stretch them just enough to slip his wrists through. But all that was happening to Gus was the rough cord was scraping the flesh off his bones.

"Keep it up," Shawn whispered. "If you keep bleeding, maybe you'll make the ropes slick enough you can slip them off."

Gus shot Shawn a killing look before glancing at the detective sitting directly beside Shawn, tied to her own chair. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if you'd just told Cassidy you were working undercover in the first place." Gus said. "Because of you, we're going to die."

Shawn rolled his head back, alerting Gus and Cassidy that the drug they injected Shawn with was indeed taking affect. "What did they give him?" Gus asked curiously.

"Are you familiar with Sodium Amytal?" Cassidy asked Gus.

"You mean Amobarbital or Amylobarbitone?" Gus said. "As in the truth agent?"

"That's the one." Cassidy said. "Go on. Ask him a question he'll normally lie to."

Gus looked over at Shawn. "Are we going to die?"

"Yup," Shawn croaked in a craggy whisper. "They're going to shoot us in the head or they'll torture us to death. Either way our future looks pretty bleak right about now."

Gus felt his heart sink at Shawn's words."I'd say it's working."

Now it was Cassidy's turn to interrogate her husband. She had several questions she wanted to ask him, ones that concerned that trampy woman who had her lips on Shawn a few moments ago.

Cassidy was upset. Shawn had lied to her. Even after they promised each other no more secrets, he had the gall to look directly into her eyes and lie. For Pete's sake, they we're married and had a six month old daughter waiting for them at home. What the hell was he thinking?

Cassidy was about to start her little interrogation while the drug was still in affect when there was a sound outside the door. After a moment Natalya appeared through the door, accompanied by the man who was going to end their lives in a few moments.

Gus heard Cassidy mutter a curse. Things weren't looking good for the three of them at the moment. For one, all of the Santa Barbara Police Department was about to find out the real truth about Shawn. That he was indeed a fraud. And second, the time Shawn spent undercover for the DEA would have been for nothing, for they were about to be executed on live TV in front of the entire Santa Barbara area.

**A/N: Short prologue, sorry. I didn't want to spoil anymore of that one chapter. :)**


	2. Date Night-Not So Much

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I've had several people beg me to update this story but I had hit a major block. Snapped out of it yesterday. This is a SUPER long chapter, over 2400 words. So I hope you enjoy it! Please drop a review/favorite/follow. Let me know what you think! **

**Update: To those who've reviewed on Chapter 2, which was my Author's note before I uploaded this one, I doubt it's going to let you review again. Drop me a message on what you think. **

**Chapter 2: Date Night…Not So Much**

Cassidy stared at Henry anxiously. "Are you sure you're going to be alright watching Lexi for the night, Henry?"

Shawn smiled and scooped his wife's car key off of his father's coffee table and let it drop into his right jean pocket as he started for the door. After all these years she still had the same nervous ticks from when they first met. She still fumbled with the hem of her blouse, rambled, fidgeted and his personal favorite biting her lip.

Though her nervousness was understandable after the incident with Charlie Briggs, it was the first time they were leaving Alexis, their three month old daughter alone with Henry for the night for their first quadruple date night down at Ca' Dario.

Henry smiled and placed a hand on Cassidy's shoulder, reassuring her everything would be alright. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't have offered to watch her for the night if I knew I wasn't capable of handling her." He said. "Relax and have fun. I promise everything will be alright. If I have any questions I'll call you."

"He's not known as the baby whisperer for nothing, Cass." Shawn said.

Cassidy hesitated to follow Shawn, She'd been putting off date night with Shawn and the others for so long in fear she would lose Lexi like she did Hailey. Though she knew Henry was perfectly capable of handling himself and protecting his granddaughter if the situation called for it. It was her, she had to let go of the past and move on. She had to trust again.

"O-Okay, I'll try." She stammered, slowly turning towards the door but stopped briefly to take one more look at Lexi before Shawn grabbed her hand and ushered her out the door.

"See ya, pops." Shawn smiled.

"Oh, and Cassidy," Henry said, halting the young woman's steps. "I'm serious when I say not to worry. I have three fully loaded pistols. Trust me. The bastard won't be breathing when I'm through with him. I promise you that."

Cassidy smiled weakly. Henry always knew how to put a smile on her face. Even if it was something she never wanted to think about, he always found the right words to comfort her.

"Thanks Henry."

**~Clandestine~**

The Yukon cruised down Ortega Street. Shawn glanced over at Cassidy to see if she was getting suspicious. This was the moment. The absolute last second Shawn could tell Cassidy the truth before his small deception turned into a big lie. But the case was far from being solved. As soon as they left their house to drop Lexi off, it hit him. They arrested the wrong guy.

The murderer was still on the loose and Shawn had no intention of letting him slip away while they were out on date night, and Shawn figured he had another minute or two before the truth became apparent. And Cassidy seemed to be completely oblivious to the deception.

Shawn felt a momentary thrill of triumph at successfully fooling the love of his life. At least he tried to feel it. This was a huge moment for him, one of the few times he'd ever gotten away with lying to Cassidy. But instead of victory, Shawn felt ashamed, and now he was afraid he ruined the evening for the both of them.

"Though I'm nervous as hell for leaving Lexi, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to this quadruple date night." Cassidy beamed. "Thank you so much, Shawn. You've already made this evening special."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind in a second," He muttered. And that's all it took for Cassidy to realize they weren't heading to Ca' Dario where the others were waiting.

"Shawn, you just missed the turn off to Ca' Dario." Cassidy said. The puzzled look on Cassidy's face was so pure and innocent that a renaissance painter could have used it for inspiration.

"Sweetie, I know how much you were looking forward to seeing everyone tonight, but first we have to make a small pit stop." Shawn said as he slowed for a yellow light.

"Okay, you could at least tell me where we're going." Cassidy said.

"You mean I could tell you where we're going _again_?" Shawn said.

Cassidy looked confused. "Why, did we already go there?"

"Go where?" Shawn said as he pressed his foot on the gas.

"I don't know." Cassidy said. "That's why I'm asking."

"We're going to the Harper's residence," Shawn said. "Dean Barker didn't murder his younger sister, but I know who did."

**~Clandestine~**

Cassidy stared at Shawn in disbelief. "You went through all this just to solve a case?"

"Yes," Shawn said.

"Dang it, Shawn I can't believe you. Why didn't you just say, 'Hey, Cass, I know who murdered Kristy Barker; let's go get our killer'?" She said. "You know me: I love taking down the bad guys. But setting all this up by lying to me? I thought we agreed on no more lies? I prettied up for this evening, Shawn. For Christ sake, I'm wearing stilettos of all days and you expect me to chase down the culprit when he decides to make a run for it?"

"Don't belittle yourself, Cass. I've seen you run in those things and I have to say it's pretty impressive." Shawn said. "But I promise you, sweetie, I'll make this up to you."

"I feel so stupid," Cassidy said. "I knew all of this was too good to be true. First date night since Lexi's been born and you had to go and ruin it by dragging me to a murder's house, very romantic of you, Shawn."

Shawn pulled the Yukon up to the Harper's residence and turned to Cassidy who was clearly upset with him. "So does this mean we're not going to have some play time tonight?" He asked.

Cassidy threw the SUV door open, reached into the glove department and pulled out her pistol, cuffs and badge. "You'll be lucky enough if you get anything ever again!" She growled as she strapped on her thigh holster. "You better be right about this, Shawn."

Shawn stepped up to Cassidy on the sidewalk and handed her the Barker case file he swiped earlier from the SBPD.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Cass, but I meant what I said." Shawn said. "I promise I'll make this up to you. I love you."

Cassidy let out a heavy sigh. "I know you do," She said. "And I love you, but the lying needs to stop. Not about this Psychic charade, but to me. I need you to promise me you'll stop this. We have no idea what we're walking into and if something ever happened to you I would never forgive myself. Promise me, Shawn. Promise me you won't lie to me again."

Shawn took Cassidy by the shoulders and peered into her golden orbs. "I promise." He said.

Cassidy smiled and placed her lips gently on his before pulling away. "Now let's go catch us a killer, Psychic." She whispered.

Shawn and Cassidy headed up the stairs until they reached the front door where Shawn knocked three times. After a few moments the door opened and they were met with Mrs. Harper. "Good evening, Detective Spencer." She said puzzled. "Is there something I can help you two with this late in the evening?"

"Actually there is," Shawn said and then pointed to the inside of the house. "You mind?"

"N-No, come on in." She stammered.

"You do realize she was talking to me, right?" Cassidy said to Shawn.

Shawn smirked as the two stepped through the threshold to the Harper's residence. "Was she?" Shawn said. "That confuses me every time,"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I could always go back to my maiden name if that helps you avoid all the confusion every time someone calls me by my married name." She said.

Shawn scoffed. "You know you won't." He said. "The surname Spencer is a lot cooler than that bland four letter word you were given at birth. Reed."

"Touché," Cassidy said. Not a moment sooner Benny Harper stepped into the living room where Shawn and Cassidy were waiting. "Time for you to do your thing, Psychic."

"What can I do for you Detective's this evening?" Benny Harper said.

"We'd thought we'd stop by and inform you both we're about to make an arrest." Cassidy said.

"That's fantastic," Mrs. Harper said. "But I thought you already had the suspect in custody."

"It's funny you should mention that," Shawn said. "Well not funny in the ha-ha way so much as the, terrible, awful, bloody murderous way. But it was Kristy Barker herself that led me to the real killer,"

"How'd she do that?" Mrs. Harper asked, puzzled.

"Her last song," Shawn said. "It was playing the morning we found her body. Are you familiar with most of her lyrics?"

"Y-Yes," Mrs. Harper said. "She records all of her music in our studio."

"Then I'm sure you're familiar with her last song," Cassidy said.

"Yes," Mrs. Harper said. "We know all her lyrics by heart."

"At first when I listened to her song, I thought it was about admitting herself in rehab," Shawn said. "But I listened to it a couple more times and it had nothing to do with her being in rehab, but someone forcing himself on her,"

"You're getting all of that from a song?" Mr. Harper said,

"Why didn't she say anything?" Mrs. Harper asked. "Benny, did she mention anything to you?"

"No, she didn't." He replied.

"You told your husband about arguing with Kristy the night she was murdered, didn't you Mrs. Harper?" Shawn asked.

"Yes," She replied. "He was there when I got home from the studio. I told him the whole thing. I was so upset I went straight to bed afterwards."

"And that's when you borrowed your wife's cell phone," Shawn said. "It was a good thing Detective Spencer here got a subpoena for your wife's cell phone. Otherwise we would have missed out on all those texts you sent Kristy."

"What texts?" Mrs. Harper said.

Cassidy opened a manila envelope and flipped through some papers until she found what she was looking for. "There was a text message sent from your phone sent at 1:35 A.M.," Cassidy said. "Benny told me the whole thing. We have to talk right away. Meet me at the studio."

"I never sent that text," Mrs. Harper said.

"1:37 A.M., 'so sorry for what he did to you, please come talk to me.'" Cassidy said. "And finally a reply from Kristy. 'See you there,'"

Mrs. Harper looked at her husband. "What did you do?" She said. "Benny, what did you do?"

"He pretended to be you," Shawn said. "Because he was the one who forced himself on Kristy. He was afraid she was going to talk. By the time Kristy realized it was Benny waiting for her at the studio and not you, it was too late."

"Benny?" Mrs. Harper said.

Mr. Harper turned to the doors and shoved Shawn and Cassidy forcefully aside as he made his way out into the night. "Dammit, Shawn!" Cassidy said. "This is exactly why you should give me a heads up before I decide to put on heels."

"Well don't just stand there, Cass." Shawn said. "Go get him!"

Cassidy glared at Shawn. "Says the guy who's wearing perfectly good tennis shoes!" She shouted as she began pursuit for Benny Harper.

It didn't take long for Cassidy to catch up with Benny Harper, even when wearing stilettos. This was her favorite part of the job, when the guilty flee. She loved the adrenaline coursing through her veins, seeing the horrified looks on their faces as she was right on their tail and her personal favorite, the sound of the cuffs locking as she slapped them on their wrists.

"You can't get away, Benny!" Cassidy said. "Just give it up. "

"There's no way you can stop me without a bloodbath," Benny Harper said.

Cassidy groaned. "Okay, screw this." She mumbled to herself as she quickly took off her right high heel and flung it at Benny Harper from behind and blasted into the back if his head, knocking him off balance. "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Cassidy leapt across the block, grabbing her heel, spinning him around, and slapping the cuffs on him.

"I didn't force myself on Kristy, she seduced me!" He shouted as the two made their way back to the Harper residence. "From the time she moved in, the way she talked to me, the way she touched me and now, for all we've done for her. She was going to make up this lie to destroy our marriage and ruin our business, no!"

"So you snapped her neck," Shawn said. "The gun didn't do her a bit of good, did it? You were too strong, just like the night when you assaulted her. You killed her."

"That was pretty smart staging the whole crime scene," Cassidy said. "You made it look like as though someone else had done it."

"She loved you like a father, Benny." Mrs. Harper cried. "The way she looked up to you, made me love you even more. How could you?"

"I would to call my attorney now." Benny Harper said.

Two units pulled into the Harper Residence and Cassidy signaled one of the officers, who led Benny Harper into the back of his unit. Mrs. Harper collapsed on the porch steps and sank her head in her hands. Cassidy wanted to go to her, but within seconds Shawn was by her side.

Shawn clapped Cassidy on the back. "See?" He said. "That's much more fun that some date night."

"Except for the part where we destroyed poor Mrs. Harper's life," Cassidy said.

"Because she would be so much happier if her husband got away with murder," Shawn said. "Really?"

Cassidy felt a weight lifting off her shoulders. "I guess it really isn't all about us, is it?" She said.

"Only the good parts," Shawn said as he extended his left fist.

Cassidy smirked and balled her right hand into a fist, meeting Shawn's. "Great work as always, Shawn."


	3. Worried Sick

**A/N: Well I kind of figured where I'm going with this. Have to thank my aunt yesterday for the idea. This chapter is somewhat short, but hey I got it out. Reply, favorite and follow please! **

**Chapter 3: Worried Sick **

He ran.

Confused looked were given as he passed through civilians with amazing speed, his lungs screamed in pain as he gasped for breath. How long had he been running? It could have been hours; it could have been months. He had been compromised. He was going to die.

He came to a stop in front of his motel room door. He dug in his pocket, pulling out a room key and opened the door. He slammed the door shut and turned the latch firmly, locking the door.

He then opened the drawer to the nightstand sitting beside his bedside and rummaged through it, his face turned grim.

"Looking for these, Special Agent Hicks," The feminine voice sneered behind him.

Special Agent Hicks turned around, meeting the stunning yet deadly woman's gaze as she stepped out of the bathroom, followed by two other men, then to both his gun and badge she was holding in her hands.

"How stupid do you think I am? Did you honestly think I wasn't going to find out?" She said, smirking as she ran her fingers down his gold badge. Special Agent Hicks swallowed nervously as her eyes turned dark with anger. "No one double crosses me, ever!"

There was a long moment of silence. Then Special Agent Hicks spoke quietly. "I've already informed the others of the situation." He said. "They'll be here any minute."

The woman chuckled darkly and stood in front of Special Agent Hicks. "You're bluffing, darling," She said, running her hand down the right side of his face. "Even if you did manage to do so, you'll be dead before they even have time to arrive."

There was another long, silent moment.

Her ruby lips were locked into an evil smirk as she turned around to the two men standing behind her and handed over Special Agent Hick's gun to the man standing to her right.

"Kill him," She whispered savagely in the man's ear.

The man nodded and gestured the other man to follow him as the woman stepped out the door. Her chauffer opened the limo door and she slid in and poured her a glass of champagne as a single gunshot fired from inside the motel room.

**~CLANDESTINE~**

"Alright, Cass," Shawn said, walking into their living room with their four month old daughter, Alexis. "She's been bathed, changed and fed just as you requested. I have to say I'm not a fan of changing her poopy diapers. She doesn't even eat that much to produce such evil."

"Uh-huh."

Cassidy stared blankly at her phone. After the two solved Kristy Barker's case, the duo managed to make it their quadruple date night just in time, only to find out Miller never showed.

Juliet had informed her she'd attempted several times to call Miller, but he didn't answer any of her calls back. Worried, Cassidy called for herself, but to her surprise he didn't answer her as well, every call went directly to voice mail. It wasn't like him, by the first ring he would always pick up.

"He's still not answering," Cassidy whispered, worriedly.

"You're still worried about that?" Shawn said.

Cassidy nodded and snapped her cell phone shut and stood up, seeming to notice for the first time that she was running late for work.

"The news this morning said a Special Agent for the DEA was found dead inside his motel room this morning." She said. "No name was released, and everyone I called that I knew back at the DEA is refusing to give me answers. What if it was Erik? What if he was the one inside the motel room?"

Shawn placed Alexis down in her pack n' play and stood in front of Cassidy. "I'm sure he's fine, Cass." He said. "You yourself say he's perfectly capable of handling himself in dangerous situations. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. He'll call."

Cassidy shook her head violently. "He always answers my calls, Shawn. No matter what time day or night, he's there if I need him." She said, frustrated. "He was working on an undercover assignment in the area where that body was found."

"Aren't those cases supposed to be confidential?" Shawn said. "Geez, no wonder his cover was blown out the window."

Cassidy was staring at Shawn-staring with a mixture of awe and horror. "I swear, you're such a jerk sometimes."

"What did I say?" Shawn said, confused.

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak, but when doing so the door bell rang throughout the house. "I got it," She said, brushing past Shawn.

Cassidy yanked the door open and her eyes widen at the man standing on her front porch. Miller. "Oh, thank god." She said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe it, you're here."

Miller pulled away slightly and smiled down at her. "Why, did you finally come to terms about being with me?" He said, winking.

Shawn rounded the corner and frowned at the sight of Miller's arms around his wife.

"O-Okay, that's probably enough of that." Shawn stammered.

Miller smirked, "Always that insecure, Spencer?" He said.

Shawn stared at him. "Pfft,"

Cassidy placed her hands on Miller's chest and shoved him away from her. "You son of a-" She cried. "I've been worried sick about you. Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls? You were a no show last night and Juliet thinks you stood her up last night, you could've called."

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Miller said, glancing at Shawn.

"I thought you were dead," She said, breathing out a sigh in relief. "A Special Agent was murdered last night and you didn't answer. You always answer. They wouldn't tell me, they wouldn't tell me who."

Cassidy felt her chest begin to tighten and she was finding it hard to breath. She was having an anxiety attack.

"Cass, you okay?" Shawn said, worriedly.

Cassidy nodded and waved him off. "Cassidy, sit." Miller said, leading her to the front steps, then turned to Shawn. "She's still having these panic attacks?"

Shawn shrugged. "They're not as frequent as they used to be," He replied. "They trigger when the stress gets to her."

Miller turned to Cassidy. "Are you still taking your medications?" Miller asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I don't need that crap." She said. "I'm fine, just give me a minute."

Miller turned to Shawn. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure,"

Miller then crouched down in front of Cassidy and grabbed her hands. "Hey, I'm sorry." He said, sincerely. "I was going to call but something important came up. I didn't mean to worry you, alright? I'm here now, I'm safe."

Cassidy threw her head back to keep the tears from falling. "It's okay to cry if you're scared, Cassidy." He continued.

Cassidy exhaled deeply. "Who was it?" She said. "Who was the Agent?"

"Hicks,"

She placed her head in her hands and muttered a curse. "I know you two were close, I'm so sorry." He said. "The funeral is this weekend and his family wants you to attend."

Cassidy nodded silently and followed Miller with her eyes as he stood up.

"I have something important I need to discuss with you in private," Miller said. "You think you can play hooky today?"

Cassidy nodded. "Sure,"


End file.
